ONE MINUTE MELEE: Hong Meiling vs Jin Kazama
Hong Meiling vs Jin Kazama is Ahomeschoolingroudon's 19th One Minute Melee of his Fourth Season, putting Hong Meiling from Touhou Project against Jin Kazama from Tekken Description Two of the most skilled hand-to-hand combatants in their respective series, Dragon VS Devil! Which of these durable combatants will come out to be victorious? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! ONE MINUTE MELEE! Fight Outskirts of the Scarlet Devil Mansion Midnight ('''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hUwupgqpTv8) Things were not adding up, for the Scarlet Devil Mansion they had noticed that Sakuya was nowhere to be found, and the mistress Remilia was not either. Would it had helped if their guard was actually conscious? Admittedly yes, it would, but this time it would help herself as another foe was approaching the Scarlet Devil Mansion, with his fists up, this foe was named '''Jin Kazama. Jin noticed the unconscious guard, resting up against the gates of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, completely clueless of what was going on, and too lazy to care. Jin crossed his arms, as he did a soft kick to her groin in order to wake her up, “U-uhn...?” The guard confusingly muttered, as she pushed herself back to her feet, this guard’s name was known through Gensokyo as Hong Meiling. “Can you explain what you are doing here?” Hong asked, as she was now on her feet, albeit she was struggling not to stagger back to the ground. “Come on.” Jin commanded, as he got into his famous stance, the Power Stance, causing his strength to double in an instant. Hong raised her eyebrow at this, was she really in the mood for another fight? Despite her wanting to say no, she was not given enough time to respond as she got struck by a sock in the face. Hong dropped against the gate, but quickly got herself up to her feet, “I’m just a normal person who guards, but, if you insist.” Hong obliged, as she raised her fists. It’s all or nothing.. NOW! Both Jin and Hong took charge towards each other, before the both of them swung their fists forward, causing a clash between fists to take place and to see who was tougher. But Jin felt it was a little too early for that, as he swung his left arm forward instead in order to catch Hong off guard, as she stumbled back, trying not to fall once more. This was where Jin managed to get Hong in a hold, as he swung his right leg forward, kicking her right in the face. Jin swung his right leg back, causing another collision, as the nicknamed Double Face Kick caused Hong to fall flat on her face on the ground below. Hong coughed out a small amount of dirt, before she lifted herself back up for the second time. Hong dashed back towards Jin, as he gained a look of surprise in his eyes, not expecting her to be back so soon, before Hong caught him in a grapple, taking hold of him by the left arm. Hong made a rapid flurry of punches at Jin’s chest, causing him to nearly topple over, but with Hong’s next attack it would be no nearly, as she got engulfed in a semicircle of chi, before she shot it in a forward beam, unleashing the Fragrant Wave. Jin found himself launched backwards, unintentionally twirling around as he was soaring through the skies, to which Hong began dashing after him in an attempt to make another strike. Jin managed to prevent himself from falling face first on the ground, as he held his hands forward to stop his fall, getting himself back up in time in the process. Hong tried to make a punch towards him, but she watched in surprise as Jin leapt forward with his leg forward, which kicked her straight in the face, but this time she barely flinched at this, as she had once again grappled Jin, holding him by the leg. However Hong found herself off guard, as Jin swung his other leg at her from the left, causing her to let go of Jin’s right leg, and nearly falling forward in addition to this. But Hong kept her cool despite this, as she gathered chi into her arms, as Jin tried to make another attack at her, but what he ended up getting himself into was a burst of chi from her entire body, Jin was launched upwards as the gate behind them completely shattered, as she had pulled off the devastating Red Energy Release skill. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=REMAAR7Fd2Q) Hong seemed as if she was about to have everything wrapped up, until she saw Jin glaring at her, “Fear the wrath of god!” Jin shouted, as he began getting consumed by the effects of the Devil Gene, unleashing his Alter Ego in the process, with black wings getting sprouted on his back, and his shirt dissipating, as Devil Jin ended up smirking. Hong smirked as well, as she began surrounding herself with a large quantity of bullets, each with a rainbow style of colors, before launching a whirlwind of them all at once. Devil Jin managed to withstand this attack, as he stood his ground, which only sparked Hong to launch another wave right afterwards. Devil Jin ended up performing a wave dash forward, before his fists were engulfed in a sort of flames, as he repeatedly punched Hong without mercy, performing the Twin Pistons skill. This caused Hong to get disoriented, while Devil Jin began charging her down, causing her to perform her first Spell Card. “''True Intense Rainbow Fist''” Hong’s fist quickly became erratic, as it was engulfed in a wild burst of chi energy, before Hong made a punch with the chi energy. The chi on her arm leapt forward as it struck Devil Jin, with it taking a fan-shaped move forward, causing Devil Jin to get launched back a few meters distant. Devil Jin however was still not phased in the slightest, as he bashed his fists together. Devil Jin made a break for it towards Hong, as she puzzled about what to do next, as she quickly realized she had no time to ponder this, albeit it was too late by that point. Devil Jin crouched down as he continued to book it, before rising out of the crouching position and swinging his fist upwards, striking Hong with a solid uppercut while reddish energy surrounded her, launching the guardian of the Scarlet Devil Mansion up in the air. Hong began to fall back down to the ground, as Devil Jin jumped up to try and slam her against the ground, until Hong got engulfed in a dragon silhouette, which caused Devil Jin to raise his eyebrow, until Hong let out a burst of chi energy and kicked forward into the air, ramming straight into Devil Jin as she had performed the Sky Dragon Kick, causing them both to plummet to the ground. But despite this, Hong continued to fight on, as she had leapt back up to her feet, as she began to direct chi towards the Earth while Devil Jin was still attempting to get back up to his feet also. Chi bursted through the ground, which caused Devil Jin to get launched upwards due to the Yellow Quake Kick. “''Star Pulse Bullets''“ Hong quickly followed this up with one of her Spell Cards, as she bursted a gigantic array of blue chi energy forward, discharging them into a large spread of bullets. Devil Jin was quickly struck by this, as he fell forward to the ground due to the onslaught of abilities Hong had at her disposal, as she was about to finish this off with a standard kick to the face. However, this was when Devil Jin bounced back up into the air, as he bolted it back downward, bashing Hong straight in the back with a Scissor Kick. Hong toppled forward, before she managed to pull herself back to her feet one more time, as she and Devil Jin were both on their last legs at this rate. Hong decided to activate all the chi within herself, as she was eclipsed in a purplish, pinkish chi aura. She had managed to power herself back up in order to fight against Devil Jin, as he bursted his fists in an array of red energy, as they both charged forward towards each other. Hong and Devil Jin both rapidly swung their fists at each other, now focusing their power on nothing but pure offensive capabilities, awaiting to see who would find themselves struck down first. Hong and Devil Jin continued to swing their fists at each other, until Devil Jin suspended himself in the air, before trying to make a diagonal strike at her. That was until Devil Jin noticed that Hong had a sphere of chi in the palm of her hand, before she connected it with her fist and swung both her fist and chi sphere forward, which turned out to be a chi bomb, which launched her foe backwards. Devil Jin regained himself, as he saw Hong making a dash for it, attempting to finish this fight off once and for all. “''Earth Dragon Sky Dragon Kick''“ Hong flung herself forward, as she was engulfed in chi containing a multitude of different colors, as she released the entirety of the chi in her kick, as she made contact with Devil Jin, suspending him in the air. Devil Jin however only laughed, as he generated shockwaves to stun Hong while she was vulnerable. Hong remained completely still despite trying to shake out of her stunned state, as Devil Jin began charging up his trademark Laser Attack, emitting energy from the crystal in his forehead, before launching it straight at Hong, causing her to get launched up into the air, as she disappeared with a twinkle. Nobody would know where she would end up, but it did not matter to Devil Jin. He was now victorious, after all of that. K.O! This melee’s winner is.. Jin Kazama! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Ahomeschoolingroudon Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music